


Lachesism

by siamesedaydream



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Hurt John Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siamesedaydream/pseuds/siamesedaydream
Summary: Lachesism - The desire to be struck by disasterIt's no surprise that a man like John Watson, whose entire life has been built on disasters, now desires it.Or at least believes he does.Sherlock Holmes certainly believes otherwise.





	Lachesism

John Watson had desired many things during his 32 years – the toys other children received that his father could not afford, for whoever he was pining over to like him back, to come back home…  
His newfound desire was admittedly more concerning.

“I desire to be struck by disaster”.

John’s psychologist pauses for him to elaborate, but he simply stares back.

“How would you define disaster?” she prompts.

“Something that would put a kink in the smooth arc of my current life. Something that would forge it into something hardened and flexible and sharp”, John almost grins.

“Such as?”

“Surviving a motor accident, losing everything in a fire”

“What is so wrong with your current life for you to desire harm and loss upon yourself?”

“Current life? Civilian life? It is a stiff prefabricated beam that barely covers the gap between one end of my life and the other. It is unsatisfyingly predictable”.

There is a long pause and John watches her lips roll back against each other, a quiet sigh pushing them back out as she contemplates his words. She pens down words John cannot see:

Lachesism - Desire to be struck by disaster

“John, this desire… do you feel that it may possibly lead you to purposely cause yourself harm?”

John cannot bring himself to answer.


End file.
